2007-08 MJHL Season
This is the 2007-08 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season, the League's ninety first season. =League Notes= League scheduled Showcase Weekend for October 5th to 7th at Dakota Community Centre in Winnipeg. Southeast Blades are sold, and relocated to Beausejour, retaining the Blades name. Winkler to host Canadian Junior A Hockey League Prospects Game. =Regular Season= =Playoffs= =Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff= ::Anavet Cup Championship Portage lost to Humboldt Broncos (SJHL) 4-games-to-none see 2008 Anavet Cup =CJAHL World Junior A Challenge= see 2007 World Junior A Challenge =CJAHL Prospects Game= see 2007 CJAHL Prospects Game @ Winkler, Manitoba =World U-17 Hockey Challenge= see 2008 World U-17 Hockey Challenge =All-Star Challenge Weekend= Prospects Game Goaltenders Jordan Dreger and Dezsi Wiens kept the game scoreless in the first. It was 2-2, middle of the second, when teams changed goalies. Then Sher-Wood scored four unanswered goals, including 2 by Myles Stevens, Sher-Wood Player of the Game, and Kent Henry shut the door as Sher-Wood cruised to a 6-2 victory. see 2008 MJHL Prospects Game All-Star Game Sean Collins proved to be a driving force in Sher-Wood's 15-9 victory over Addison, scoring four goals and assisting on another. He was named Sher-Wood Player of the Game, and Adam Pleskach was named Addison. see 2008 MJHL All-Star Game =In Season Awards= =League Leaders= =Scoring Leaders= =Awards= =CJAHL Award= =Scholarships= =All-Star Teams= First All-Star Team Jeremy Dawes • Matt Gingera • Bryan Kauk Portage Terriers • Winnipeg Saints • Dauphin Kings Jason Gray • Brock Turner Winnipeg South Blues • Wayway Wolverines Gavin McHale Portage Terriers Second All-Star Team Sean Collins • Russ Payne • Adam Pleskach Wayway Wolverines • Selkirk Steelers • Selkirk Steelers Drew Ellement • A.J. Spiller Winnipeg South Blues • Portage Terriers Alan Armour Selkirk Steelers Rookie All-Star Team ''' Eli Halcrow • Nick Lazorko • Stephan Vigier Beausejour Blades • Winkler Flyers • Swan Valley Stampeders Scott Macaulay • Steven Shamanski Winnipeg Saints • Dauphin Kings Mathew Shenher Selkirk Steelers in the News '''NHL Entry Draft *Jason Gregoire selected by New York Islanders, Justin Falk and Carson McMillan by Minnesota Wild. November *Ron Hextall inducted into the Manitoba Sports Hall of Fame. December *Erik Petersen coached for Denmark at the World Championship. ' January' *Jordin Tootoo signed a two year contract extension with the Nashville Predators. February *Chay Genoway selected WCHA Defensive Player of the Week (2/19). *Ron Hextall inducted into the Philadelphia Flyers Hall of Fame. March *Darren Helm made his NHL debut on March 13, with the Detroit Red Wings. *Landon Kroeker and the SAIT Trojans won the ACAC Hockey Championship. *Columbus Blue Jackets re-signed Andrew Murray to a three-year, one-way contract. *Jeff Penner signed a three-year entry-level contract with the Boston Bruins. April *Jordin Tootoo scored his first NHL playoff goal against the Detroit Red Wings on April 10. *Chay Genoway named to NCAA Midwest Regional All-Tournament Team. *Travis Zajac scored his first NHL playoff goal against the Ottawa Senators. *Travis Hamonic and Team Canada won gold at the IIHF World U-18 Junior Hockey Championship. May *Darren Helm scored his first NHL goal on May 10, during game two of the Western Conference finals. June *Darren Helm and the Detroit Red Wings won the Stanley Cup. National Hockey League *Tyler Arnason *Garnet Exelby *Darren Helm *Ron Hextall *Shane Hnidy *Darcy Hordichuk *Junior Lessard *Cody McLeod *Andrew Murray *Colton Orr *Jordin Tootoo *Barry Trotz *Duvie Westcott *Travis Zajac Professional *Brodie Dupont *Triston Grant *Dustin Hughes *Steve MacIntyre *Ryan Menei *Jeff Penner *Ryan Smith *Rick St. Croix *Brock Trotter Major Junior Players *Matt Calvert *Justin Falk *Travis Hamonic *Bryce Lamb *Carson McMillan University & College *Ryan Garbutt *Justin Harris *Billy Keane *Landon Kroeker *Jonathon Lawrence *Don MacGillivray *Sonny Mignacca *Joey Moggach *Jeff Penner *Rob Smith *Devrin Stonehouse *Krister Toews *Brock Trotter Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons